


Historias muy muy cortas

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Random & Short, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Estas son historias muy muy cortas de mi ship favorita (GilArt), incluso más cortas que los drabbles.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 14





	1. Atascados

Saber rodó por el suelo luego de que el Archer dorado detuviera y le devolviera su ataque sin ningún esfuerzo visible. Encerrados en un círculo de fuego, la rubia monarca de Britania jadeaba sonoramente haciendo evidente su cansancio; por otra parte, el rey de Uruk, se erguía fresco, tranquilo, e ileso.

Con paso elegante, el hombre de armadura dorada caminó hacia la chica que se llamaba a sí misma: rey. Cuando Arturia lo detectó, aseguró el agarre de su espada sagrada, más el rubio, se inclinó hacia ella, le arrebató el arma y la lanzó lejos, luego le tomó las manos para inmovilizarla y se acercó a su rostro.

—¿Por qué? ¿por qué no sólo te das por vencida Arturia? —preguntó sin rastro de burla en su voz, haciendo que la chica fijara sus esmeraldas en los rubíes oscuros del hombre— ¿No conoces la palabra resignación? Cuando Enkidu volvió a ser arcilla no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo, cuando la serpiente me robó el secreto de la juventud tuve que dejarlo pasar —reveló por primera vez, a quien ciertamente no debía, pero que de igual forma había llamado su atención lo suficiente como para considerarla digna de algunos privilegios de su parte.

>>¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú y luchar hasta el cansancio para defender mis ideales? —cuestionó con verdadera necesidad de respuesta—, ¿por qué no puedes ser como yo y dejar estar las cosas que ya no tienen arreglo? —indagó, pero no hubo respuesta y, entre el leve sonido de las llamas a su alrededor, se miraron fijamente antes de besarse.

Nadie podría decir quién había ganado el encuentro, pero con seguridad, podría decirse que entre sus motivaciones, frustraciones y la terquedad de cada quien, ambos reyes quedaron atascados.


	2. Mestizos

Desde su noviazgo, Arturia Pendragon había escuchado la palabra "mestizo" salir de la boca de su ahora esposo de manera despectiva e insistente:

...

"Malditos mestizos"

"Odio a los mestizos"

"Los mestizos ensucian mi jardín, deberían desaparecer de la faz del universo"

...

Inicialmente, la rubia había subestimado el nivel de desprecio en la voz del hombre y había tomado a juego sus palabras, logrando así, ignorarlo casi por completo. 

Sin embargo, una mañana, la mujer no pudo evadirlo más.

La ojiverde observó el artefacto en sus manos con cierta incredulidad, sus dedos temblaron ligeramente, mas la voz al otro lado de la puerta captó su atención, devolviéndola a la realidad.

—Seguramente los mestizos pondrán como excusa este frío para quedarse más tiempo en casa ¡Esos flojos! —dijo Gilgamesh con voz altanera desde abajo de las gruesas y suaves mantas que lo abrigaban en la comodidad de su cama.

Arturia salió del baño y miró al hombre que muy probablemente se quedaría acostado unas horas más.

—Te ves pálida, ¿por qué no vienes a calentarte aquí conmigo? —La invitó, pero ella no dio respuesta y se quedó de pie, apoyada en la puerta del cuarto de baño— ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó al notarla tan seria.

—¿Por qué odias tanto a los mestizos? —Lo cuestionó.

—No me agradan —respondió el hombre con normalidad—. No puedo pensar en la existencia de algo más inservible que...

—¡Basta! —exclamó la joven molesta y dirigió sus pasos cerca de la cama— Gilgamesh tú eres la mezcla de una diosa y un humano.

—¿Y? —preguntó sin comprender el punto de su mujer.

—¡Tú eres un mestizo! —dijo en voz alta. 

—Eso no... —El hombre no encontró palabras para responder a eso y al poco, su esposa deseó no haber pronunciado aquella verdad. 

Arturia salió de la habitación luego de fracasar en su intento de animar al rubio y hacerlo salir de la cama. Dos días pasaron en los que el antiguo rey de Uruk no abandonó su habitación y no dejó ingresar a nadie. No obstante, como era de esperarse, su esposa no resistiría por mucho tiempo ese comportamiento y al tercer día, rompió la cerradura e ingresó.

—Gilgamesh —Lo llamó mientras sus manos forcejeaban para arrebatarle las mantas que fungían como su escondite.

—Déjame, no te voy a dar el divorcio ahora que te diste cuenta de la aberración con la que te casaste —dijo con determinación provocando que la mujer rodara los ojos.

—No eres una aberración —soltó—, madura de una vez, no quiero cuidar a dos bebés —pronunció con voz cansada, logrando hacer salir de su escondite al león de Uruk.

—¿Vamos a tener un hijo? —preguntó incorporándose para buscar respuestas y la rubia asintió.

—Un bebé mestizo —dijo con voz amena, una pequeña sonrisa y unos ojos preocupados. Al instante, el rey de héroes se abalanzó sobre ella capturándola en un abrazo—. Pffff deberías darte un baño, apestas como si hubieras estado encerrado una semana en vez de sólo un par de días —expresó la mujer, más el de ojos carmesí apretó un poco más el contacto— ¿Vas a quererlo, verdad? —preguntó de pronto Arturia sin disimular su inquietud.

—La mezcla de la sangre del rey de héroes y el rey de los caballeros —dijo con ensoñación y luego se acercó al oído de su esposa— Ya lo amo.


	3. Leones

Luego de terminar con sus obligaciones reales, Gilgamesh preguntó a la sacerdotisa que trabajaba como su asistente sobre el paradero de su esposa, a lo que la morena le contestó que desde temprano en la mañana, cuando había ayudado a la reina a vestirse para la celebración, no había vuelto a verla.

El rey de Uruk deambuló por el Zigurat y por cada pasillo recorrido en el que no hallaba a su mujer, su mal humor se intensificaba. Sin embargo, al llegar a su terraza favorita, la descubrió sentada en el suelo en medio de sus dos leones protectores, mientras parecía observar el precioso paisaje a media tarde. 

—Te he estado buscando desde hace un buen rato ¿qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó al acercarse. 

—Intento no verme apetitosa —respondió la rubia sin apenas moverse y mirando de reojo a los dos grandes felinos que la acechaban sin disimulo.

Gilgamesh observó a la joven con el vestido blanco, vaporoso, sencillo y escotado sin caer en lo vulgar que Siduri había elegido para ella y de pronto su mirada fue completamente capturada por la abertura en un costado de la falda que subía desde el talón llegando casi a la cadera. 

—Con ese atuendo es difícil —comentó el hombre sin desviar los ojos de su descubrimiento.

Arturia se dio cuenta de lo que su esposo estaba viendo y tuvo la intención de taparse, pero al moverse los leones se alertaron, poniéndola nerviosa.

—Deja de mirarme y ahuyéntalos Gilgamesh —pidió la mujer enojada.

—Haré algo mejor, ven acá —dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, entonces la abrazó por la cintura y ante los leones que los observaban con atención, mordió su cuello.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó la ojiverde alarmada ante las acciones del rey.

—Les enseño que eres mi pareja, así te respetarán como mi igual —contestó con una sonrisa y luego ambos reyes se dirigieron al último día de fiesta en celebración de sus recientes nupcias.


	4. Paz

Cuando el corazón deja de latir, las memorias se pierden, pero cuando son demasiado fuertes, no permiten que el alma se limpie y siga su camino, por lo que quedan varadas y atormentadas por la consciencia de la que no se pudieron desprender.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—Hace un rato que inició el descanso ¿qué te detiene? —preguntó el guardián de larga cabellera verde a su amigo y, el rubio atinó a señalar a una joven mujer de cabello dorado que sentada en un prado, se abrazaba a sí misma— ¿Está varada? —cuestionó el ojiverde.

—Seguramente no puede dejar ir los recuerdos de su vida —respondió el guardián de ojos color granadina.

—Deberíamos reportarla —sugirió Enkidu mirando a la chica con un atisbo de preocupación.

—Yo me haré cargo —proclamó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

—Entonces te veo en un rato, suerte —Se despidió el peliverde.

Gilgamesh extendió sus alas doradas y se situó al lado de la mujer que no emitió palabra ni movimiento.

—Eh, tú, ya basta de autocompadecerte, debes dejar ir tus memorias para encontrar el descanso —habló el guardián, pero la chica pareció ignorarlo— ¿qué tienes ahí? —cuestionó el hombre al notar que entre los brazos de la rubia y su delgado cuerpo había algo brillante y llamativo—. No puede ser... —El guardián se asombró al reconocer el objeto—, entonces tú eres... —balbuceó, a lo que la joven asintió—. Ya veo, tu cuerpo debe estar en la barca, estás aquí mientras llega al jardín —concluyó el rubio y procedió a sentarse a su lado.

—No debí morir —murmuró la chica.

—Todos piensan así —respondió el guardián.

—Sacrifiqué todo por mi reino —dijo con tristeza—, ahogué mis deseos, mi corazón, mi humanidad y al final caí por aquellos que traicionaron mi corona y deseaban mi poder —expresó con molestia—. Me equivoqué al confiar en que Ginebra entendería mis obligaciones... Nunca debí aceptar los consejos de Morgan, maldita bruja —dijo con residuos de rabia en su voz, mientras se resistía a sus ganas de llorar.

—Todo eso ya no importa, ahora puedes descansar —musitó el hombre en calma.

—No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué pasará con Britania —reveló su pena.

Gilgamesh se inclinó hacia la rubia quien no aflojó el abrazo del tesoro sagrado que resguardaba. El rubio unió sus labios a los de ella compartiéndole una breve visión del futuro de su amada nación. 

Al separarse, la mujer sintió por vez primera el sabor del alivio y lo valoró con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice al guardián. 

Poco después, la ojiverde comenzó a desvanecerse, indicando que su viaje había terminado. 

—Supongo que no volveré a verte —dijo con cierta pena.

—El mago de la torre me pidió revisar sus flores de vez en cuando —comentó el hombre alado.

—¿No está en el jardín? —preguntó el rey de los caballeros.

—Dijo que no tenía valor para ver a la cara a alguien a quien le falló —respondió de forma estoica.

—Ya veo —musitó la mujer sin mostrar sorpresa.

—Te veré pronto —prometió Gilgamesh cuando la rubia había desaparecido casi por completo y luego vio hermosos pétalos caer en la hierba fresca. 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Entre los guardianes de las puertas se extendía un antiguo rumor que rezaba, que cuando un ángel se enamoraba, sus alas se llenaban de flores. 


	5. Visitas

—Toma, hártate de vino, pero no te muevas de este sofá —dijo la mujer a su esposo extendiéndole una caja con botellas de vidrio.

—¿No quieres ayuda? —preguntó el rubio viendo como Arturia jalaba un carrito lleno de artilugios para realizar los quehaceres del hogar a profundidad. 

—No, todo debe estar muy limpio y yo debo hacerlo... —respondió orgullosa, pero terminó soltando un profundo suspiro— Si mi madre se llega a enterar de que me ayudaste, me llamará a diario para sermonearme sobre los deberes de una esposa... —reveló— O peor, vendrá a vivir con nosotros unos meses para instruirme —dijo casi con temor.

—No se va a enterar si yo te ayudo —ofreció el rubio como respuesta obvia, pero no alcanzó para tranquilizar a la ojiverde.

—Ella sabe cuando miento —respondió con con algo de perturbación pensando en lo extraña que podía ser a veces Igraine.

—No va a revisar cada centímetro de la casa en busca de polvo ¿o sí? —indagó el hombre con un tono burlón con el que quiso despreocupar a su esposa. Sin embargo, ella conocía bien a su madre y sabía lo seria y estricta que podía llegar a ponerse con ciertos temas, encabezando lo que ella consideraba _"ser una buena esposa"_ en la larga lista. 

—Mañana tú te encargarás de las tareas de hogar, pero por hoy está bien si lo hago sola —respondió la joven y se fue de la estancia para comenzar con la limpieza.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Arturia estaba terminando de aspirar la habitación en la que se quedaría su madre a pasar la noche; mientras, Gilgamesh, haciendo exactamente lo que su esposa le había pedido, se había terminado casi todas las botellas de la caja y ahora, sintiéndose extremadamente relajado, cabeceaba levemente mientras aún sostenía una copa casi llena de vino.

De pronto, el ruido del timbre sonó por toda la casa. Arturia se sintió aliviada de haber terminado de limpiar todo el lugar a tiempo y se apresuró a bajar los escalones para ir a abrir la puerta.

—¡Gil! —Llamó a su esposo semidormido, con tan mala suerte que el rubio se despertó abruptamente y se vació el contenido de la copa encima, salpicando el sofá y la alfombra.

Arturia miró abrumada el desastre ante sus ojos, mientras el timbre volvió a sonar.


End file.
